


Underneath the silence of the words you don't say

by classical_mess



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Bottom Kiryuu Zero, Enemies to Lovers, Gay Sex, Kinky sex, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, OOC, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Top Kuran Kaname, Vampire Sex, cum as lube, fangs, possessive kaname kuran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classical_mess/pseuds/classical_mess
Summary: Zero won't say it and Kaname is waiting on Zero, but a little bit of blood-drinking brings all the feelings to light.
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Underneath the silence of the words you don't say

Zero Kiryu had never actually been truly afraid of Kuran before but after feeding on the pureblood for the first time which was also the last time he had been near the vampire. Since then Zero has been afraid, scared, nervous, and goddammit but embarrassed too. All of his desires, every little dark secret, from who zero wants to fuck him to how zero touches himself. 

How was Zero supposed to know all that came out when you drank someone's blood? 

It made Zero's face turn red just thinking about it as he crawled through the bushes to avoid Kaname at the crossover. He felt bad for ditching Yuki, again, but Zero didn’t want to take the risk. If it couldn't be worse, Zero also felt Kaname's desires too and how he wanted to absolutely ravage Zero. Now that sent a throb down to zero's dick but Zero had no idea what to do with the information and every time he thought about it he felt himself go into a panic. 

Zero wanted Kaname and Kaname wanted Zero but Zero was still running because he was so goddamn fucking embarrassed like a middle school girl. Though he was sure even they would have more dignity than he and not crawl through the bushes like a coward. It was even more nerve-wracking that Kuran must have known that was going to happen. He planned this like he planned everything and the idea of being wanted terrified Zero. 

The past week has found Zero in many situations like this.

Zero stood up in the woods with a frown once he decided he was far enough away from crossover only to find himself very quickly and very roughly shoved up against a tree. 

It was Kaname. 

The feel of his hands- one on his throat and the other on his hip dangerously close to the v of his groin and his ass. As Zero moved to push Kaname back, his face lighting up in embarrassment, Zero found himself jostled against the tree, Kaname's knee wedging itself between Zero's legs. Kaname's vampire strength came into play and overpowered Zero's own. Kaname moved the hand on Zero's throat to clasp both of Zero's hands above his head once Zero stopped fighting as roughly. Zero moved to open his mouth only to shut it promptly as Kaname growled deeply at him and nipped at the juncture of his neck and jaw. 

By the time Kaname felt the need to finally speak to Zero, the smaller male was sure Kaname had given him a hickey if not multiple. "Now that I've begun to claim you," Kaname practically purred deeply, anger biting through his words that sent shivers down Zero's back. "Pray tell, why do you even think it a good idea to avoid me let alone run repeatedly." He hissed the last part out as his eyes flashed red and his hips thrust against Zero's causing a breathy gasp to escape the albino male. 

Kaname's lips were on his throat in an instant kissing and licking his way up the column causing Zero to squirm until a whine escaped from Zero as Kaname licked his jaw with a lustful gaze. "You better give me a good reason because I'm not afraid of turning you around and spanking you before fucking you into the ground. At the very least it will make sure everyone knows exactly who you belong to." He speaks his hand moving to knead Zero's ass. 

Zero's mouth opened and closed like a fish. Any embarrassment he was feeling earlier only grew to cause a deep flush all across his body. "I…-" Zero barely mumbled out as Kaname ran his hand across Zero's midsection reveling in the little gasps it caused. 

"Oh, nothing to say?" Kaname teased, if he had known some dirty talk and manhandling was all it took to quiet Zero, Kaname would have been balls deep into the younger male a long time ago. "You're as shy as a virgin right now, but those dirty thoughts of yours couldn't be from one." He drawled not even caring for a real answer at the moment as he watched Zero squirm in his arms nearly rutting against his knee in his neediness. 

"I haven't done anything like this before." Zero hissed out in embarrassment, tears walking in his eyes as he struggled against Kaname again. He didn't want to stay if Kaname was just going to treat him like a plaything. "Let me go asshole." He grumbles with a pout. 

His thoughts were all jumbled, and with Kaname so close to him all Zero wanted to do was give him control, but if he was going to be a dick about it, then Zero would rather suffer alone in his bed again that night and then continue to avoid the vampire for the rest of their lives.

Kaname couldn't help but scold himself for upsetting Zero as he moved closer to zero wouldn't see his frown. He honestly thought zero had sex before, with the way Kaname saw Zero fucking himself with a toy when their minds merged for a second while zero drank from him, but he supposed it could have just been a sexually frustrated little hunter. 

A very sexy little hunter that Kaname currently had needy in his arms. 

"You are a virgin aren't you." Kaname purrs as he moves his hand back towards Zero's ass. "I'm sorry about that then. You really are so shy that you don't even know what to do with yourself. You’re worked up, aren't you? Have been since you found out I wanted to split you open." Kaname whispered out as he quickly began to move Zero towards Kaname's own dorm room. "So shy, I wouldn't have expected that kitten." He playfully adds grinning as Zero flushes at the nickname. 

Kaname needed to move this elsewhere quickly or else he was afraid Zero might actually kill him before they got anywhere. 

Using his vampiric powers, Kaname moved Zero to his bedroom far faster than what seemed possible. 

Once they made it to the dorm room Kaname sat on the edge of his bed with Zero standing between his legs hoping the hunter might feel more comfortable with that. "Kitten," Kaname begins causing Zero to blush. "Why don't we start small, undress. You've been such a tease, show me a little bit of skin." He playfully says and Zero grunts and glares in response but nonetheless dutifully takes off his jacket.

Zero wanted this as well even if he was more embarrassed and nervous about this than he ever has been in his life. Intimacy was always harder than just shooting the things that annoyed him.

Nerves get the best of Zero as he fiddles with his shirt buttons however that matters little as he feels Kaname's hot breath on his nipples as soon as he unbuttons his shirt enough for them to be revealed. "Good boy," Kaname murmurs as he tugs Zero closer by his belt loops so Zero could feel Kaname's large bulge. 

Kaname's tongue and fingers on his nipples, the biting, the licking, the squeezing, takes Zero's mind off his given task as he lets out a quiet moan. Zero could barely get the rest of his clothes off in time. 

The next thing Zero knew is that he found himself in the middle of Kaname's bed with the pureblood nestled happily between his legs. "Now you look so good like that all spread out." The pureblood practically growled as he heard a pleased sound from Zero. "That needy little moan." Kaname groaned out as he quickly finished undressing Zero with a lick of his lips. 

"Now, kitten," Kaname says softly as he begins to unbutton his own shirt. "I'm going to explain to you what we're going to do." He begins thrusting experimentally against Zero's body, earning a gasp as Zero clenches his legs around Kaname's waist. "I'm going to fuck that tight ass of yours until it's sloppy with my cum, and while I'm mounted I'll mark you as mine so I'll be the only person who gets to see you like this," Kaname growled possessively as he finishes raking his eyes across the other’s skin leaving Zero bare and blushing to his eyes. 

"Why?" Zero says simply afraid to say much more as Kaname's hands begin to roam spreading warmth all across his body.

"Because I want you as mine." He grinned darkly taking off the rest of his clothes quickly so he was as naked as Zero before he dived down for a kiss.

He, however, was interrupted by Zero. "I'm not some toy for you to throw at your feet when you’re done." Zero replied defensively as he turned his head away from Kaname. 

"Oh, no, your not a toy you are my queen. Your place will be in my bed, spread out all pretty for me, or even speared on my dick while I sit on my throne. The only time you'll be at my feet is if you find it worth your time to warm my dick with your pretty little mouth." Kaname finishes as he swoops in for a kiss eating up any noises from Zero as he moved his hands all across Zero's sides. Their dicks touched giving each other delicious friction as Zero rocked his body mindlessly against Kaname's. 

As much as Zero was enjoying being caged in by Kaname when the older vampire flipped them over so that Zero was straddling him. The warmth of Kaname's body between his legs and underneath him was dizzying when contrasted to the sudden biting cold of the rest of the room. 

Kaname moved his hands to Zero's hips squeezing them with a smile. "Do whatever you want Kitten." Kaname urged hoping that if he let Zero take the lead and get over some of his shyness he wouldn't hold back his moans. “It’s only fair I let you play first.”

He slowly leaned down, hair messy as it fell into his face- quite literally tunneling his vision so his only view was Kaname’s face. It was quite the contrast to the fast-paced actions of before. Zero took the opportunity to breathe deeply and try to calm himself. 

Zero wasn't quite sure what to do when he found himself looking down at Kaname's smirking face. Before all of this started, Zero would've likely punched him, however, as his dick continued to harden Zero settled on kissing his frustrations out on Kaname. It was a messy hungry kiss and Zero melted into it feeling across Kaname's chest. When Zero finally decided it was time to pull back for air he looked thoroughly lost to the lust in the air. 

He shifted on top of Kaname unsure as he looked down at Kaname. The dark-haired vampire had a satisfied look on his face as he moved one hand down and squeezed Zero's ass. "Kaname," Zero practically whined out as he glared at the male. The intended ferocity, however, was not met due to the redness of Zero's face matched with his swollen lips. 

"Kitten how you spoil me with those sounds," Kaname spoke as he bucked his hips to rub against Zero's dick causing him to let out a moan breaking his glare. 

"Fuck, kana-" Zero hissed out as he gripped Kaname's shoulder and squeezed with his thighs. 

Kaname let out a deep chuckle as he leaned forward and nipped at Zero's neck. "That's the plan, Kitten." 

"Then get on with it." Zero eventually whined out with a frown. As soon as Zero finished those words he felt a sudden intrusion of a slicked finger into his hole. He could feel Kaname's thumb teasing his rim and his teeth biting and licking his collar bone. 

The fact that Zero didn't notice Kaname getting or applying lube was either a testament to Kaname’s speed or how fucked out Zero was already. Kaname flipped Zero onto his back as he began to move his finger around. The only thought that Zero could muster as Kaname added another finger was how good it felt even compared to his own fingers. 

The warm digits that Zero couldn’t quite predict where they would go, longer but albeit thinner than Zero’s own but with how they began to curl within Zero he didn’t mind at all. 

“Does that feel good?” The soothing voice of Kaname asked as he looked up at the blushing face of Zero.

It took Zero a moment for the words to register but after a deep breath, he managed a garbled response. “Uh-ha, very nice.” 

Kaname hummed a pleasant reply against Zero’s thigh as he slipped a third finger into Zero pushing in and out of the warmth of his body. The ancient vampire nosed up Zero’s until he made it just above the other man’s cock at the junction of his hip and pelvis. Taking a moment to lick the span of skin just forcing another particularly loud moan out of Zero, Kaname teased the skin for a moment with his fangs before biting down harshly. 

Kaname gripped at Zero’s hip tighter as he began to drink from him, the other man writhing in pleasure. Kaname went to put in another figure just to make sure that Zero was loose enough when all of a sudden Zero let out a loud moan and Kaname felt come splash across his chest. “Oh, I made you come already?” Kaname teased as he retracted his from Zero’s body allowing the wound to stay open, the blood running across Zero’s pale skin. “Untouched too.” 

Pulling his hand out of Zero, Kaname used his other to smear the cum and blood together, the red blood diluting when it mixed with the cum turning it into a pink on Zero’s skin. Kaname scoop up some with his fingers bringing it up to his lips and licking it off with a pleased hum 

Zero took a few deep breaths as the aftershocks of his orgasm racked through him, with one hand he reached for Kaname’s head to pull him in for a kiss. “Yes,” Zero managed to get out right before their lips met the taste of his own blood on Kaname’s mouth began to stir the heat in his stomach once more. Kaname reached between them once more to scoop a mixture of Zero’s cum and blood before bringing it to Zero’s lips. 

“Open,” Kaname commanded smirking as Zero didn’t hesitate to open his mouth, the dangerous fangs in his mouth inconsequential as the other man’s tongue wrapped around Kaname’s fingers licking his own fluid off of Kaname. “What a good kitten,” Kaname murmured softly as he began to fuck Zero’s mouth with his fingers. “Ready for my cock?”   
Kaname retracted his fingers from Zero’s mouth as he began to grind their cock’s together. “Yes, get in me already,” Zero whined out as he reached a hand between them to rub onto Kaname’s hard length, he smeared his cum and blood onto the other’s cock hoping that would be enough lubricant with the actual lube already inside Zero. He was too impatient to try to find the lube or ask Kaname for it. 

“Your wish is my command,” Kaname smirked as he reached between them again, pulling Zero’s hand out from between them and put Zero’s hands over his shoulders. “Keep those there,” Kaname tells him softly as he lines his cock and thrusts into the tight heat of Zero’s body. 

It felt like all the air was being pushed out of his body, Zero couldn’t help but moan out as the thick organ carved its way into his body. It was a bit bigger than the toys that Zero had used but it was so different. It was much burning, with every little push into his body it felt like it was searing into his skin branding space in his body. 

“Just a little more,” Kaname spoke softly as he kissed Zero’s lips. It was a hungry, desperate kiss. Zero tried to take control of it but as Kaname bottomed out inside Zero it gave the older vampire an easy opportunity to overwhelm Zero and take control. “There we go.” Kaname groaned out as he touched the side of Zero’s face. 

Zero moaned out as he felt the full pressure of the cock in his body. With every breath he took, he felt the organ throbbing and warm inside of him, so close to where he wanted it but just not quite enough. “You can start to move.” He spoke after a moment as he reached out for Kaname’s lips again. 

The kiss was bruising as Kaname pulled out of Zero and pushed into Zero swallowing every one of his moans. He pushed in and out of Zero and reached down grabbing onto Zero’s left thigh for a better angle. Thrusting into Zero slowly but hard, hitting his prostate every time caused breathless moans to escape his body as Kaname began to kiss down Zero’s neck teasing his skin with his fangs before finally biting down in time with on particularly hard thrust. 

Kaname would not hesitate to call himself possessive and it might’ve been a problem if he wasn’t a pureblood vampire. Zero would be his and no one else will dare to touch him or even look at him too long. His fangs penetrated his body and Kaname drank from him continuing to thrust harder and faster than before. Only gaining more audaciousness as Zero moaned loudly and murmured “more, please,” and gripped onto Kaname’s hair tightly with one hand and the other stretching across his back. 

Once Kaname got his fill of blood, he cut his thumb before mixing the blood from the two wounds together, ultimately blood binding the two. He then redoubled his efforts to make Zero cum, guiding the other’s head to his neck for the other to feast on him. 

As soon as Zero’s fangs entered into his neck Kaname pushes Zero’s leg all the way to his chest pushing in deeper and harder with his cock as he does so. All it took was another half a dozen thrusts before Zero found himself overcome with the warmth of his orgasm once more. His fangs slipped from Kaname’s neck as he came with a long drawn-out moan. Kaname continued to thrust a few more times fucking Zero through his orgasm, the oversensitivity and pleasure almost making him blackout until Kaname came himself. 

The hot splash of cum inside his body as Kaname ground into him harder, brought Zero back his senses just a little bit. Kaname thrust languidly into and out of Zero a few more times causing Zero to groan softly, tiredness starting to affect him as he let his limbs fall onto the bed letting Kaname use his body the overstimulation wracking his body with pleasurable tremors until Kaname did one final thrust hard into his body. 

“Such a good boy,” Kaname murmured as he pet Zero’s hair as he moved to lay beside Zero keeping the other male lodged on his dick and pulled him tighter into his side. “Was that enjoyable for your first time? I didn’t want to play too rough with you this time at least.” He continued tucking the pair of them into the blankets giving Zero a few moments to recover before he replied. 

“I liked it a lot.” Zero finally managed to say nuzzling into Kaname’s chest too embarrassed to say much more and too excited at the idea of what ‘too rough’ would be when it came to sex. He couldn’t help but yawn though as Kaname let out an amused chuckle. 

“I’m glad.” Kaname mused as he ran his hands through Zero’s hair. “Now, sleep kitten you definitely deserve the sleep.” He added the slight quivering in Zero’s muscle from the overexertion. 

The night class knew of his infatuation with the little hunter but he was sure that everyone else would definitely have things to say and Zero wouldn’t appreciate the harassment. So he’d have to deal with it without letting Zero get upset over it. Kaname couldn’t help but smile as Zero’s breath even out letting Kaname know that Zero fell asleep. 

Kaname had a bit of work ahead of him, however for now he was just going to keep watch over his precious Zero.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first completed smut fic and oof. I hope y'all like it.


End file.
